Parent Caused Pain
by Spy Elf
Summary: Collin’s parents come for a visit while Fox is away
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Parent Caused Pain  
AUTHOR: Spy Elf  
E-MAIL: ChibiChyna@aol.com  
RATING: pg-13  
SUMMARY: Collin's parents come for a visit while Fox is away.

NOTES: This fic was created pre-relationship with the boys. They may be a little OoC.

DISCLAIMER: ::bows to Sandra Delete:: My only profit is reader response.  
ARCHIVE: Just let me know.  
WARNINGS: .Drinking and mirror murder. 

Chapter 1

"Well this is just fucking great. How are we going to pull this off?"

"Relax Fox," I called after his pacing form. "They are only going to be here for a day."

Fox snorted and I heard him sit on the couch. "Yeah, well, why do they have to come the day that I will be gone?"

I turned back to my computer. "They love to torture me."

There was a minute of silence where I could hear him thinking. If I were the kind of person who smiled, I would have. Fox would have to go and see his sister for two days and my parents were also coming tomorrow, invited themselves over. There was not way I was going home with them, but I had put them off for about three months and now they've decided to brave my world and come see me.

"I don't like it, boss." Fox had come up behind me. "There isn't a holiday, why are they coming?"

I sighed. "They know that this is Spring Break and my dad's church revival just happens to be next Saturday." I snickered and turned to look at him. "It's time for him to try and bring this 'lost sheep' back into the fold. I haven't been to one since I was ten and he thinks it would look good if the whole family was present."

Fox's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. He wants you there so he can paint a pretty fucking picture to the congregation?"

I twisted back around to the computer screen. "You know what my dad's like. I'm not any value to him unless I am the good little son." I hadn't listened to my father in years. I hadn't wanted to especially when he told me not to be friends with Fox. I started forming my own ideas about who I should be. Too bad dad didn't like that.

"Well, if it helps, I hold the exact opposite opinion of you."

"Thanks Fox. But I, " I was cut off by a bear hug from behind. Fox was the type of person who showed comfort through touch. I gave him a moment and then reminded him that I wasn't that type of person. "You can let me go now, Fox."

Knowing my limits for touch, Fox would usually let go, albeit reluctantly. This time he didn't, instead this time he tightened his grip and put his chin on my shoulder. "I wish I could take back every single thing you family ever said or did that hurt you in any way. 

Damn.

It's times like this that I hate the fact that he, of all people, can read me so well. But, I can't let him know that. "Don't waste wishes, Fox. It stopped bothering me when I figured out how he felt about my existence."

He sighed and released me; disappointed. "Bullshit."


	2. Fox returns

TITLE: Parent Caused Pain  
AUTHOR: Spy Elf  
E-MAIL: ChibiChyna@aol.com  
RATING: pg-13  
SUMMARY: Collin's parents come for a visit while Fox is away.

NOTES: This fic was created pre-relationship with the boys. They may be a little OoC.

DISCLAIMER: ::bows to Sandra Delete:: My only profit is reader response.  
ARCHIVE: Just let me know.  
WARNINGS: .Drinking and mirror murder. Also, my formatting is screwy. Sorry, if I could fix it, I would.

Chapter 2

Fatima sent me home early.

The conference that she was speaking in lasted two days. But, after learning that Collin's parents were coming to see him, she sent me home. Told me that protecting Collin from his parents was more important that listening to her speak of things I won't understand. Now, I might have been insulted at that, but she was right. And Fatima hated the way Collin's parents treated him too.

Have I mentioned that I love my sister?

So I went back to the hotel my family was in, packed, and caught the 11:05 p.m. bus out of there. I had ridden to the conference with my folks and my car was left at the dorm just in case Collin needed it. Yeah, like he would ever drive it.

I got back to the campus a little after 1 a.m. I ran to our dorm, not caring who I woke up along the way. It definitely felt better coming back here than it did leaving.

"Hey Collin," I called out while opening the door. "Don't freak out. It's me."

There was no answer. The whole place was dark except for the single light from the bathroom. I didn't hear the shower going so I figured he was ignoring me. Putting my bags down on the couch, I saw the evidence of Collin's parents staring at me from the floor. The vodka bottle and orange juice carton, both empty. I looked further but didn't find a mixing glass. Picking up the bottle, I took a whiff. Yeah, Collin had poured the juice directly into the bottle. Oh great, Collin was bad at holding vodka. The reason he wasn't responding is because he was probably passed out in the bathroom floor. Well, Fox to the rescue.

"Collin?" I opened the door slowly, so as not to hit him in case he had fallen behind the door. I saw no body, but the crunch under my feet gave me pause.

Glass. There was glass covering the floor. Wait…not glass… I looked up, the mirror had been smashed. And on the pieces still on the wall, beside it on the wall, drops on the sink, the floor, the pieces; blood. Collin's blood.

My body spurred into action. Where was he? I looked out into the living room again, this time looking for Collin.

He wasn't anywhere I had been. I hadn't missed him lying behind the couch or anything.

My heart was pounding in my chest, adrenaline pumping. Collin wouldn't have…? I pushed the thought away and ran toward our room.

I cried out his name when I entered in our room and saw him. Collin was draped across the bed with one arm hanging over the side. There was a bloodstain on the sheet under his hand. Not a huge one, but noticeable. I reached him in two steps and sighed in relief when I saw his even breathing.

I went back to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He groaned and shifted while I cleaned up his hands. I washed the tear tracks off his face and brushed his hair back. Shifting Collin to the side, I crawled in behind him. I spooned him, holding him close. I felt a few tears escape my own eyes. What had his folks done to him this time? Whatever it was made him smash the mirror and not worry about bleeding and made him drink like a fish, again. Bastards. Well, no matter what Collin had passed out thinking, he would wake up knowing I loved him no matter what.


End file.
